


Watch The Master Work

by Bionic (Vexza)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, kade gets rekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexza/pseuds/Bionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kade can't get a date for Valentine's Day. Everyone's generally unsympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch The Master Work

Kade was in a bad mood.

No one seemed to be able to tell his bad mood from his normal mood, which put him in an even worse mood.

“I’m not on call today,” He finally complained aloud. “And I have _nothing_ to do tonight.”

Both Blades and Dani stared back at him with no compassion in their eyes. “So read a book or something.” Blades suggested.

“Find a way to entertain yourself.” Dani almost winked, and then a disgusted look crossed her face as she heard her own joke.

“I have collected several books I could recommend to you.” Chase called from where he was sitting on the other side of the bunker, reading a book.

“I don’t want to read a book!” Kade shot back, perhaps a little louder than he intended to. Chase merely shrugged and returned his optics to the pages before him. He was flipping the page every few seconds, occasionally pausing to study a bit of the text more closely. It was unnerving.

Kade shook himself. “I tried to ask Haley out again, but she’s busy with _lesson plans_.” The last words dripped off his tongue like they were venom. What kind of teacher plans what she’s going to teach the next day? That was Kade’s question.

“Maybe you should try asking a different girl out.” Dani suggested. “You know, one that’s actually interested in you.”

Blades laughed. Kade did not.

The lift down to the bunker activated, and brought the rest of the team below street level. Graham patted Boulder’s leg almost absentmindedly as he stepped off the lift and went to plop next to Blades and Dani on the couch; Boulder and Heatwave lingered by the lift for a moment longer while Chief prepared to address the rest of the team, no doubt. Cody was nowhere to be found- likely he was sequestered up in his room while he finished the rest of his homework. Poor kid.

“Good work today, everyone.” Chief said, walking over to where his children were gathered. “Dani, you’re on call tonight.”

Dani grinned. “Oh, good, more time for me to sit around and listen to Kade’s whining.”

Heatwave huffed. “Are you still going on about that? She doesn’t like you, Kade!”

“Who doesn’t want to go out on _Valentine’s Day_?” The fireman continued, ignoring the other speakers entirely.

Heatwave grumbled something, and looked over at Boulder. The green bot perked up.

“Valentine’s Day is about celebrating loved ones, typically romantic partners.” Boulder explained helpfully.

“Alright, well, I hate to break it to you, Kade,” Heatwave glowered down at the human. “But you humans have a lot of holidays in a real short amount of time. It’s impractical to celebrate every single one. Maybe take a break from the holidays.”

Chief, quite wisely, decided to take his leave. The other two Burnses remained where they were, entertained as ever.

“It’s not just about the holiday, Heatwave!” Kade explained, as he might to a child that he really didn’t like. “Asking people out is impossible! You can plan it for a day and still it won’t pan out the way you want it.”

“What’s the song this reminds me of?” Heatwave asked the audience.

“’Cry Me A River’.” Dani supplied helpfully.

“Thank you.”

Kade scoffed. “You just don’t get it. _Courting_ the ladies-” There were several snorts after the word ‘courting’. “Is probably the most difficult part of any relationship.”

“You only think that because it’s the only part of a relationship you’ve ever experienced.” Heatwave shot back.

“Oh yeah?” Kade folded his arms, his face getting redder with each verbal volley. “I’d like to see _you_ do better, hot shot.”

Heatwave rolled his optics and, after a brief pause, half-turned towards Chase. The policebot was still reading, and hadn’t so much as looked up through the entire conversation.

“Hey, Chase.” Heatwave called.

Chase glanced up at him, hardly turning away from his book. He didn’t say anything, just waited.

“Do you want to go on a _date_?” Heatwave inclined his head on the last word.

There was a beat of silence.

“Yes. Right now?” Chase replied.

“No, probably later, when it gets dark.” Heatwave paused. “If that’s alright.”

“That’s fine.” Chase said agreeably, and went back to his reading.

Heatwave turned very slowly towards Kade. Kade stared up at him in shock and disbelief. Heatwave managed to keep a completely straight face. Blades and Boulder exchanged amused glances.

“See?” Heatwave said, somewhat condescendingly. “It’s not that hard. I could tell you how to-”

He was cut off by Kade turning on his heel and walking straight into the elevator, and there were a few calm moments of silence as the lift clicked and clacked and carried Kade away.

“Wait,” Graham interrupted, now sitting straight up in his seat. “Since when are you two a, a-”

“An _item_.” Dani finished with no small measure of glee.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write more to this, but as I wrote the date part I realized it worked better on its own than with this. I'll probably post it separately at a later time.


End file.
